Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet 35
Chapter 35: Interlude: Logistics Lt. Harrison liked logistics. He never wanted to do anything else really. It fitted his meticulous character and string sense of order, to be responsible for material flows and acquisitions. He liked proper filled acquisition forms and hated the ones filled out partially or incorrectly. He expected that the fields not needed were marked with n/a for not applicable. How easy was it for the requestor to fill out these Computronic forms, why could they not pay attention to the little details, like he did? He looked at the next form coming up. Now this was a perfectly filled out form, it came from Bone Yard 49 of all places and it was for 50 Loki Torpedoes, 2000 TKU rifles, Twenty Quasimodos and 10 Cerberus XI robots. All in all nothing special and the form was properly filled; it carried the necessary command officer seal. He cared little why they needed these things there and was already sending the necessary ware house instructions and designated a transport while he contemplated to contact the officer and commenting him or her for such a perfect order form. He swiped his hand to reveal page two of the form and to put his signature on it and to file the form when he saw that the, Notes field for special instructions was also filled out, no one ever filled out this field. Logistics did not need special instructions, they were professionals. Even though field 32a on the Form was there since requisition form 44563-B replaced requisition form 44563-A over fifty years ago, it should not be marked. And whoever filled out the form so correctly bumbled so badly on page two, requesting Engineering Manual 12X. That was the detailed field manual for Translocator Cannons. It should have been requested under field twelve on page one. Since it was a highly classified document it needed two Command level signatures. He triggered the Comm. Link code associated with the requestor and got an Oromal specialist three minutes later. He checked the specialists name and classification, like all Oromal he had a tongue twister for a name, Noxthyxthyazonix. So he said. “Specialist, I am processing your requisition form. I wanted to comment you how neat and well it was filled out, but you are not authorized to order Manual 12 X it requires two of your command officers signatures and Nelson verification.” “I am sorry Lt. Harrison, but Admiral Swybar ordered these things and one of his associates added the Manual request later. I am just a specialist; he is the Chief of Logistics.” Harrison blinked.” Are you out of your mind, Specialist? Admiral Swybar is dead. He has been executed.” “He is the one who signed the Order form, sir. He is here and he is not dead.” Harrison checked the Signature in detail and this time cross checked it with Nelson, the Fleets Central AI. The response came back almost immediately.” Signature authorized to Commodore Arnold.” Harrison knew Arnold; he used to be the right hand of Admiral Swybar. All this didn’t sound right. He disconnected the call to Bone Yard 49 and asked the Computronic to connect him to NAVINT. Category:Stories